Random and late Yullen Week Entries
by whenfangirlsattack
Summary: It was all a stupid misunderstanding! How was Allen supposed to understand what all those weird lines meant anyways? And why is Kanda coming so close? Theme 1 for Yullen week; Misunderstanding
1. A Misunderstanding

**AN:PLEASE READ, DESPITE IT'S RANDOMNESS IT WILL HELP THE STORY MAKE SENSE!**

**Anyhooo this was inspired by a bubble bath I had today! 8D I was just going to have a normal bath when suddenly I very randomly decided, 'NO! I'm going to be different today! I shall add bubbles!!!!!' So that's just what I did, however I had already filled the bath tub and thus when I poured the bubble bath stuff in it just went to the bottom of the tub. So then I was all like, 'oh no you di'int!' So then I took my hand and mixed it around really quickly and made bubbles! 8D It was pretty great. Anyways so that reminded me of this story that I had thought of whilst writing the third chapter of my other story 'That Which Is White.' So I decided to write this thing up and then next thing you know I was typing and then writing yet another random and rambling authors note! **

**Also I realize this is super late since most people are on theme number 4 by now...but I've been really sick and my computer monitor exploded so. . .yah. I also couldn't think of what to write for this one sooo I wrote fics for the three after it but not for this one in specific.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Warnings: . . .this is a YULLEN week fic, what the hell do you think this has in it?**

* * *

**A Misunderstanding**

Allen Walker was about to die and he was one hundred percent sure of it too. Why, you may ask, was he going to die? Well it's quite simple really, he was doomed to die because he had misunderstood something. Then again if you were British and your first and only language was English you probably wouldn't have understood the series of symbols on the folded up label on a specific soap bottle either. The symbols were this; ' _'_神 田 ユウ' and it just so happens that they were Japanese. And even further it turns out that they were the Japanese symbols that made up a certain Japanese exorcists name. So, as Allen found out the hard way, the bottle that ever so innocently read, 'Property of: 神田 ユウ ' was a great deal more ominous then it seemed. Turns out that, that simple and rather pretty looking label actually meant, ' Property of: Kanda Yuu'. Had Allen not misunderstood this he probably would've unfolded the other half of the seemingly harmless label too. However he didn't, so he didn't see the other half of the tarnished label and he didn't read the last and, Allen thought in retrospect, most important part of the label,

_'Property of: Kanda Yuu,_

_Use if you wanna die.'_

So of course after not being able to understand the warning our poor, sweet, and innocent Moyashi decided to use the lovely and slightly familiar smelling soap to wash his body.

After the British exorcist had fully stripped his clothes off he waded in from the shallow part of the bath all the way to a semi deep (actually fairly shallow) part that hit just below his shoulders. He let out a contented sigh allowing himself a moment to relax and loosen the tension in his strained muscles as he turned around to face the bath's smooth and warm wall, letting his chest rest against it. Allen put the bottle of soap on the ledge his arms were currently crossed and resting upon, as he felt his eyes lazily slide shut when he let the warm steam from the baths sooth him.

The white haired exorcist's breathing became steady and deep as he slowly slipped deeper into his subconscious. He was nearly asleep when the door to the baths was opened and a new and completely unnoticed visitor arrived. Allen in his reverie was not at all aware of the fact that there was someone else currently in the room with him, so when a deep voice broke through the air he whirled around quickly in shock.

"Moyashi what the hell are you doing in he-- Oi, is that my soap! What the fuck are you doing with that, do you have a death wish!?"

Now when the said Moyashi whirled around in shock at the sound of Kanda's irate voice, he just happened to move his arms in a clean sweeping motion. It was the very same clean sweeping motion that caused Allen's arm to push the adjacent and open bottle of Kanda's soap into the water. Allen looked down to his arm and then to the bottle that was currently submerged and leaking its contents in water. Finally Allen, very begrudgingly, turned to look at Kanda. And this was the moment that Allen Walker knew he was about to die and was one hundred percent sure of it too.

"What the fuck was _that _you stupid clutzy moron!?" Kanda's face was contorted into homicidal rage as he spat out more random insults and threats at his Moyashi.

"I didn't know it was yours baKanda, if I had I wouldn't have grabbed it. Sheesh, how was I supposed to know it was yours anyways?" Allen snapped back angrily, watching slightly awed as Kanda stripped off his own clothing and joined him in the bath before replying.

"Che, you could've read the label moron, that's what most people do." Kanda rolled his eyes as he walked a couple of feet closer to the bean sprout.

"I did read the label baKanda but I didn't see a name on it."

"How could you not have seen the name, the bottle clearly states property of Kanda Yuu, use if you wanna die." Kanda paused briefly in his journey over to the white haired teen to say this, as he crossed his arms across his chest in a 'I-think-you're-a-complete-fucking-moron' manner.

". . .No the bottle didn't say that, it sai-- Oh! Those weird symbols were your name!? Wait. . . how was I supposed to know that you bastard, I can't read Japanese!" Allen looked at Kanda exasperated, only to notice he was still advancing coming ever closer to Allen's personal bubble. Allen shuddered Kanda's eyes had a malicious and slightly hungry look to them.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to _punish _you for being exceedingly ignorant then. You should count yourself lucky that I'm letting you off the hook so easy this time, Mo-ya-shi." Kanda's smug smirk grew as he watched Allen splutter at what he had said.

"P-punish me? I didn't do anything wrong, it's just a simple misunderstanding, I'll just buy you a new bottle of that stuff next time I go into town okay?" Allen swallowed, he didn't like the predatory glint in Kanda's eyes.

"Hmm, I think I'll take you up on that offer Moyashi, next time you go to Singapore you can buy me another bottle." Allen's face briefly lit up at the concept of being let off the hook so easily by Kanda. Sure he had to go to some market in Singapore but at least he was escaping with his head. This was a very lucky day indee-

"However," Kanda paused for dramatic effect here, reveling in the way Allen's eyes widened and how he gulped nervously. "I think that it truly would be an absolute waste to not take advantage of the soap currently in the water..." Kanda trailed off observing the, now confused, look on Allen's face.

"But the soaps probably already been spread around the entire bath by now, plus since it's in the water we can't make it sudsy and actually wash ourselves in it, you're being stupid baKanda." Kanda smirked.

"Che, we can make the soap 'sudsy' by moving around in it quickly baka Moyashi, and since it's everywhere in the baths I guess we'll just have to 'move around quickly' in every square inch of this water. . .and since this is such a big bath I say we get busy and put that soap to good use." Kanda smirked seductively if not a tad creepily as he predatorily stalked closer to his Moyashi. Allen once again gulped visibly as Kanda finally closed the gap between their bodies and grabbed Allen by the waist.

"Erm. . .I suppose that by 'move quickly' you don't mean swimming do you?" Allen's only answer was a pair of hot and soft lips pressed roughly to his own. Nope, he definitely didn't mean swimming.

~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~

Three or so hours later several finders watched as a very flustered Allen Walker limped out of the baths, followed almost instantly by a very smug and sated looking Kanda Yuu. As Allen made his way through the halls he was followed closely by Kanda,who apparently had the most phenomenal and inhuman stamina of anyone in the order and who wasn't actually done with Allen just merely needed a change of scenery...Allen's bedroom being his own personal preference.

Allen groaned first thing tomorrow he was going to go straight to Lavi and demand that the red head teach him to read and speak fluently in Japanese and quickly. . .judging by the looks Kanda was giving him he was definitely going to be needing the skill a great deal more often in the future.

* * *

**AN: And I'm done!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!! XD Alright well thank you for reading and I apologize for the severe OOC ness of this little ficlet! And how uber rushed it is!!**

**So in a moment of severe inconsistency from me, I've decided to make this a really short author's note. . .cuz I'm cool like that.**

**~byes**


	2. A Prank or Two

**AN: I hate this chapter... a lot. I don't know why I feel so eager to post it... But I did, so here it is. I think it sounds too rushed and just incredibly awkward. I dunno I just really loathe it! Also I'm not sure if this following chapter should make my story an 'M' . . .there's no sex in it, but I do suggest it...and there's making out whilst naked, also it's kinda vulgar and there's a lot of swearing. Honestly I don't think it deserves an 'M' (yet. . .teehee) but I don't want people to flame me and tell me that I've just 'raped their eyes' or whatever. In my opinion this should stay 'T' so it will, 'T' is for TEEN afterall and let's face it people, teenagers are vulgar disgusting creatures, I know this because I am one. So if anyone is reading this and finds it offensive. . .honestly I don't think I'll actually feel bad, depending on my mood I might tell you to grow a pair, and/or reading the warnings and authors notes (they're here for a reason!) Anyways unless I basically rewrite the next chappie like I did this one it will include teh shmut! So all you pervs reading this, be excited and scared because I've never written smut before and I figure I'll probably fail epically at it.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Hints about gay smex, naked making out, gratuitous amounts of swearing, bad grammar, terrible plot, and severe OOCness! **

**Disclaimer: No. (do I seriously have to do this in every chapter of everything I ever write on here!?)**

* * *

**A Prank**

A contented laugh slipped past still swollen lips, as the morning sun hit a pair of silver fluttering eyes. Link could be heard outside, banging on the door and yelling for his ward to come out.

"I know you're in there Walker! Don't you dare ignore me!" Heh, Allen thought, he was probably going to get in deep shit for this. A light stirring beside him caused the cursed boy to stop his musings and look over to see two deep blue eyes open dazedly. Apparently the loud voice of Link and the garish golden sunlight was enough to make the samurai beside him wake. Kanda's body gave a few little movements before stilling completely, then only a moment or so later, after a particularly loud shout from Link, a vein on the raven haired mans forehead popped. The once still body sprung from the bed hurling his sword, mugen, towards and through the oak door whilst shouting,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING TWO-SPOT STALKER! OR I WILL COME OUT THERE AND RIP YOUR INTESTINES FROM YOU'RE GOD DAMN GUT, WRAP THEM AROUND YOUR GOD DAMN NECK AND HANG YOU FROM THE HIGHEST FUCKING TOWER OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN BUILDING!" Ahh, yet another lovely morning spent with Kanda. Kanda's chest heaved as he attempted to calm himself with deep breaths. After succeeding in calming himself minimally and smirking incredibly smugly at the indignant splutters coming from the other side of the now pierced door, Kanda turned to look at Allen. The smug smirk turned into more of a smug grin and Kanda's piercing eyes became a great deal more gentle, before he lazily leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Allen's lips. Pulling back only slightly after the brief contact he rested his forehead against the younger males, their lips were still so close that when he spoke Allen felt a light shudder go down his spine as they brushed delicately against his own.

"..morning," Kanda whispered rather hoarsely, an odd mixture of sleep and murderous intentions still clinging to his subconscious but beginning to ebb away as he breathed in the scent of the white haired exorcist underneath him. Allen felt his eyes slide shut as a calloused but gentle hand came up to cradle his head and rub small circles along his jaw with its thumb. Allen leaned into the touch without even really realizing it, a small smile falling across his features as he let out a contented sigh.

"Yah *yawn*...good morning." Kanda placed another soft kiss on Allen's lips then several butterfly kisses across his cheeks and right as he was about to go in for a slightly more passionate open mouthed kiss, a large, frustrated sigh came from outside the door cutting through the rather rare, tender, and loving moment. The sigh was soon followed by Link's obviously annoyed voice.

"Fine. Walker, you get ten minutes! But don't think the higher ups aren't going to be hearing about your little _stunt_ last night! And don't even bother pretending it wasn't you!" With that the blond man turned swiftly on his heel, leaving Allen and Kanda to listen to his retreating footsteps. They both turned their gaze from the door to each other.

"Hmm...perhaps I shouldn't have used as much of that laxative, Lavi did say it was very strong. I don't think I've ever heard Link so furious before." Kanda gave a snort and several low chuckles during Allen's speech as he remembered the look on that creepers face as he had run to the nearest bathroom. Despite how bad he felt for Link and his very thoroughly purged bowels, Allen couldn't help but laugh as well, as he imagined roughly the same thing as Kanda.

"Che, it served the bastard right. Who the hell does he think he is planning our screwing time in his little scheduling book and dictating when I can or cannot fuck you. I think it's about time that we took matters into our own hands. Plus I was insulted! He only gave us hour long time slots for our 'special alone time' as he calls it. One hour! Che, that's an insult to masculinity, obviously I need three hours minimum to thoroughly fuck you until you're raw." Kanda shook his head, a self righteous expression on his face. All Allen could do was groan.

"Ugh, isn't it a little too early in the morning for your vulgarity?"

"Shut it sprout. Che, and you sure weren't complaining last night if I remember correctly." Kanda smirked deviously as he bent over Allen, once more leaning in for a passionate kiss. Allen couldn't help but moan as Kanda's hot mouth sealed over his. Kanda, not one for shyness or modesty for that matter, roughly jammed his tongue into his bean sprouts mouth at the same time as stripping the covers off their still naked forms. Their tongues battled against one another's until they finally broke apart for some much needed oxygen. Kanda decided that now would be as good a moment as any to begin planting sloppy open mouthed kisses from just behind Allen's right ear all the way to a certain special spot just above his left collar bone. Allen gave a hiss as the Japanese exorcist nipped playfully at that one spot before gently lapping at it as if to make amends for the twinge of pain that had accompanied the pleasure. Once he was finished Allen dragged Kanda's head, and more importantly his lips, back up to his own so that they could share a very long bruising kiss. It was during this long bruising kiss that several pairs of footsteps could or more appropriately _should _have been heard coming down the halls and stopping right in front of Kanda's door.

Perhaps, had Kanda and Allen not been panting, gasping, and moaning so loudly, they would've heard the sound of the footsteps coming down the hall or maybe the voice of one sister-complex freak that went by the name of Komui,

"Are you sure inspector, why would Kanda do such a thing?!" And if they hadn't heard that, at the very least they should've heard the reply.

"I'm quite positive, Branch Head Komui, he's always been so hostile towards Walker it was only a matter of time before he snapped. See, look what he did when I tried to go and get poor Walker." At this Link pointed to the sword pierced straight through the middle of Kanda's oak door. Komui along with, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, Miranda, Krory, Johnny, Reever, Timothy, Emilia, and a half a dozen finders or so, drew a collective gasp. All of them there to get the dirty details of what Kanda was up to. Lavi and Lenalee shared a knowing and sly glance, before raising their camera's. The two of them had known about the odd couple for awhile now, but they had never actually gotten a chance to witness them in action! This time however would be an exception.

"Well no worries everyone, Kanda probably hasn't killed him yet! I'll make sure to save our dear Allen... with the help of my new Komurin: L;GKE**, of course!!!!" Komui laughed evilly and this time, Kanda and Allen both heard it. Unfortunately for them it was too late, they pulled their slick and swollen lips apart at the very moment Kanda's door (and half his wall) were blown to bits. With the wall and door no longer there everyone who had once been outside the room now had a clear view of a naked Kanda straddling an equally naked Allen on top of the Japanese exorcists bed. Everyone's jaw dropped and more than half the people fell unconscious due to nose bleed.

Kanda and Allen lay frozen, taking in the faces of everyone present (even those who had passed out due to severe blood loss.) Together the two turned their heads to look in the direction of Link, who was leaning against the now destroyed wall with a smug and victorious smile on his face. They couldn't take in Link's expression for long however because within seconds the voice of Komui broke through haze.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEE!!! OH MY POOR INNOCENT LENALEEEEEEE! DON'T LOOK, I DON'T WANT THESE DIRTY IMAGES TO STAIN YOUR PURE AND PERFECT MIIIIIINNNNDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui finished his maniacal tirade by smothering his sisters face in his chest, his back now to Allen and Kanda. Then scarily quickly and randomly a dark aura filled the room. Komui's head revolved back jerkily like an owls, doing a complete 180 in the process, his glasses completely randomly glinting and hiding his eyes from view in a terribly cliché, unoriginal and horridly stereotypical way. The still naked couple shuddered in horror, surely the world was about to end.

"Well, well, well going and tainting my precious Lenalee were we? Hmm, that most certainly won't do. It won't do at all. Perhaps the two of you need to spend some time with my dear Komurin: L;GKE ! Maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into you two." Allen and Kanda gulped.

"NOW BE OFF MY BRILLIANT CREATION! TEACH THOSE TWO DEVILS A LESSON!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH.....AHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.....HAHAHA...........Haha.....ha...!"

Komui's laughter rather quickly faded into silence as Allen and Kanda ran naked through the halls of the Black Order with a raging Komurin on their heels. Whilst running, for his and his boyfriends life, Allen couldn't help but think that, in retrospect, perhaps playing that prank on Link hadn't been a very good idea. He couldn't however think on this long because he was currently being ushered up a flight of stairs into a dark crawlspace by Kanda.

THE END!! . . .for now. . .MWAHAHAAHAHA!!

* * *

**AN: Well reading over it now I must say, it's not as bad as I thought at first. . .don't get me wrong I still can't stand it but, hey at least I find it bearable this time round.**

****L;GKE ---I randomly clicked on some keys to get the komurins name and I've decided to teach all of you how to pronounce my random gibberish! oh and I've decided that the ; sign is going to be pronounced 'chewa' (and yes I'm perfectly aware that its real name is a 'semicolon.') So the pronunciation to my new word is: el-chewa-gee-kay-ee I find it sounds best with either a Scottish or a Spanish accent! 8D God I'm random! And the pain killers I'm on aren't helping!!!! anyways I gotsta go!! but since I've found a way to have intermanet I think I will be able to update and post a bit sooner then I planned!!! **

**Warning: The next chapter may contain ANGST!!! and SERIOUS-NESS!!! ~le gasp~ I didn't know I was even capable of that! Also it may contain GAY SEX!!!! but I'm not sure because originally this entire chapter was about a hair clip and pancake (don't ask) and then somehow I turned that into this......thing... *sporks eyes out***

**~BYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HIGH ON PAIN KILLERS RIGHT NOW!!! ....is that even possible?! o.O"**

Ret


End file.
